Into the Night
by Pocus
Summary: His first day on Atlantis had been an eventful one. John Sheppard takes a few minutes to think about what he has gotten himself into.


Rising : Into the Night

John Sheppard slid down the wall with a groan. It had been a helluva day. One in which he not only had traveled a bazillion miles in the blink of an eye, but had set foot on not one, not two, but three separate planets. He had met two completely different sets of aliens. One looked just like your normal, average person albeit a little scruffy. The other looked like some demented Goth Vampires. He had flown a machine that he only had to think about to control. He had used weapons that he had only read about in comics. The list of new things he had done in the past hours seemed endless.

Dropping his head into the palms of his hands, Sheppard tried not to think of some of the other things that had happened. One in particular. He just kept seeing blue eyes in a shrunken face. He kept seeing a nod. It was a nod. He was sure of it. It hadn't just been a momentary weakness of the neck muscles. Sumner had nodded to him to give him permission to end the torture he was going through. Also to protect the information that the ugly redheaded vampire was somehow pulling from his mind. That … thing was trying to find out where Sumner had come from. And was succeeding. Neither Sumner nor Sheppard could let that happen.

What else could he have done? He should have found him sooner. That would have helped. Convincing Weir to let him take a team out for the rescue had been more difficult than it should have been. How will she be as leader of this expedition if all she wants to do is talk? Especially now that there is a major enemy looking to kick their butts. There wasn't going to be time to find out intel for all things. Yes, they needed to find out about the nasty things, but they also needed to be ready to act on a moments notice. If he had to go to a committee meeting every time the Wraith came knocking, then they might as well kiss their asses goodbye now.

John looked out the window he had slid down next to. He had a beautiful view of the ocean that surrounded the city. It still amazed him that until a few hours ago, this whole city had been under that ocean. It had been dark and unwelcoming. What a difference the view out the window held now. The sun was just setting and the clouds were aflame with golds and pinks. What he wouldn't give to take flight out there right now. He didn't want to take out that amazing piece of technology. He wanted an old fashioned Earth helicopter with the windows open so he could feel the wind on his skin. Maybe it would blow some of the slimy feeling off of him.

Blue eyes looked back at him in the windows reflection. He quickly looked away.

Sheppard reached into his pocket and felt the bits of metal in there. Ford had given him Sumner's tags when they had gotten back. They felt like a lead weight in there. This was all they had been able to bring back of their CO. John hadn't looked at them yet. He had just shoved them in his trouser pocket without a glance. He didn't want to know what blood type the Colonel had been or if he had any allergies. He didn't want to know what religious services Sumner would have attended. All he needed to know now was that the man was dead. He was dead because Sheppard had shot him. That information would stay with him the rest of his life.

Leaning his head back against the wall, Sheppard heard the sounds of voices down the hall. He knew that he should head that way. There was a party of sorts going on in the main hall. It would be a chance to get to know their new alien friends, the Athosians, better. It was a time for all who had made it through the day to take a breather before they truly started settling in. Weir had thought it was a good idea. She had told him about it after Dr. Beckett had looked him over in the temporary infirmary area. She was probably down there already making new friends and learning new contact information.

Looking out the window once more, Sheppard saw that the sun had set and the night sky was clearer than any sky he had ever seen. The stars weren't in their normal spots. He would have to get used to that.

Climbing slowly to his feet, his body aching from the activity of the day, he slowly headed towards the sounds of laughter and chatting. He thought he smelled some kind of meat. His stomach gave a little twinge of a growl. He couldn't remember when he had last eaten. The Puddlejumper never did make a turkey sandwich for him. He gave a little laugh to himself

As he walked, he felt the dog tags bump against his thigh. It was a sobering thing. There was so much promise in this galaxy. He only hoped it wasn't going to be tempered with too much danger.

Turning the corner he stopped when he saw the big, round 'Gate and all the people milling around in the room. Like it or not. Danger or Discovery. This was home and all these people here now were his responsibility. He was the one to keep them safe. Those tags in his pocket would be a reminder of how he had acquired that responsibility and how important it was for him to do his job no matter what the outcome.

Sheppard looked to his left and at the reflection in the glass there. Blue eyes in a shrunken face nodded at him.


End file.
